


Jim

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from A Thin Strand Of Winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=38ba4cf3.jpg)

Penci1 on paper.  
Drawing for Mab's story A Thin Strand Of Winter:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/277250/chapters/439462


End file.
